


Wax

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Curufin takes a candle and relieves Finrod from his heavy thoughts.





	Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Writer's block is the absolute worst!!

“Are you drinking?”

“Don’t judge me, Curvo. It’s been a long day.”

“It’s not yet even midday,” Curufin countered, brow raised as he watched Finrod take yet another sip of his wine. The blonde simply waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought, and with a sigh Curufin dropped the subject. It hardly mattered if his cousin decided to throw the rest of his day away in favour of an alcoholic haze. 

Going to the side of the room where several candles lined shelves, Curufin chose a deep Aegean similar to that of Findarato’s eyes. Lighting the wick, he carried the candle over to the desk his golden cousin sat in front of before placing it down atop a stack of papers. 

“What’s this?”

“A candle, Ingoldo. And here I thought you were daft before, but evidently the wine has only made it worse,” Curufin rolled his eyes, his silver tongue quick to lay insult where he might. 

“I can see that it’s a candle, but why have you brought it out?” Findarato couldn’t keep the curiosity out of his tone, nor the gleam of excitement from his eyes as his gaze went from the flicker of the candle’s flame to Curvo’s dark eyes.

Long fingers brushed golden hair back, curling into the locks at the back of Findarato’s head before Curufin yanked his cousin’s head backward. He smirked deviously at the breathless gasp, the way the other’s eyes fluttered shut in response. “Because there are more enjoyable ways to waste the day, oh great King,” he mocked, sharp teeth finding the juncture of Finrod’s throat. 

“Ai! Elbereth,” the blond groaned, his wine nearly spilling as his body arched up toward his cousin. “Don’t tease if you haven’t the intention of following through..”

Curufin laughed at that, nipping at the supple flesh of the blond’s neck to the lobe of his ear. “When have I ever not followed through with my plans?” His breath was hot against Findarato’s ear, making him shiver with anticipation. “Disrobe and get on the bed,” he ordered with all the haughty authority he knew he had. Finrod May be the king in these caves, but in the bedchamber he surrendered his power to his raven haired cousin. 

“Stomach or back?”

“Your back. Arms above your head.”

Finrod scrambled to his feet the moment the hand left his hair, wine set down and forgotten. Layer after layer of ornate robes were discarded unceremoniously to the floor until at last he was bare and could crawl onto the bed. Putting his arms above his head as commanded, he sucked his breath through his teeth and waited. 

With keen eyes, he watched as Curufin procure a blindfold before coming over to him and slipping it over his eyes. Swift fingers bound his wrists next, then adjusted his legs so that they were spread and could also be bound. He didn’t ask if Finrod was comfortable, even as the other tested the restraints tentatively, and the golden elf could only hope it was because he knew that Findarato would say something if he wasn’t. Curufin, however, didn’t truly care for his cousin’s comfort. 

The room was quiet, not even the echo of footsteps for what felt like an eternity. Without his sight, his ears strained for something to alert him to what would happen, yet he couldn’t hear any discernible noises. The first drop came as a surprise, burning as it hit the center of his chest. Tugging against the restraints that bound his wrists, he gasped and writhed at the heat of the sensation. 

Candle.

Wax. 

It made sense now. Finrod swallowed thickly, the warmth of arousal stirring between his thighs already. Another drop landed just above his nipple, the bud at attention as the wax rapidly cooled on his skin. “Curvo,” he exhaled, lips parted as he drew another breath, yet no verbal affirmation came. Instead, a line of wax came down his chest from his nipple to his navel, the molten liquid running down the side of his ribs. 

Gooseflesh rose across his skin, the air of the bedchamber cool compared to the hot wax that now decorated his chest. Another line of wax poured, this time across the other nipple, though it trailed ever further. His cock twitched as the drippings ran dangerously close, the splatter of wax no doubt making its mark on the golden bed of curls. Findarato groaned, his hips pressing upward, his head falling back against the bed. 

He hardly had a moment to think when long, thin fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him teasingly. Thrusting into his cousin’s palm, he yearned for more. It simply wasn’t enough. He needed to lose himself in the sensation, allow his body to fall to the carnal desires of his flesh. 

Wax fell onto the underside of his cock and the world seemed to disappear, pain overtaking him as he cried out. Thrashing against the bonds that held his wrists and ankles, he babbled half broken words that it was too much, not enough, to give him less, to give him more. Another drop, then another, wax coating his length and dripping down to his sac. Findarato’s fingers clenched and released as he hissed out a breath, though his arousal didn’t diminish in the slightest. Each splatter of wax was excruciating, but blessed and merciful Eru, Finrod begged for it. 

“Nnnn, Curvo,” he groaned, legs shaking. “C-Curvo please.. Ahhh..” 

As the wax dripped another line, first up his cock and then up his chest, his body arched up to meet each searing drop. He had lost track of the other’s sensual torture, methodological and divine as wax coated his skin and he writhed in his desperation. 

He felt the bed dip, his cousin’s knee touching his quivering thigh. That glorious hand wrapped around his cock began to stroke him, bits of wax pulling the small hairs on his skin as they flaked off, but he cared not. Every moment was agony, every movement making him shuter and moan, breathless. Curufin brought him to completion with just his hand as wax poured hot over his nipple over the dried drops from earlier, his come streaking white across the Aegean mess that covered him. 

Finrod’s eyes were shut behind the blindfold when it was removed from his face, and stayed shut as the bindings went slack. Even with his limbs free, he didn’t move save for the rise and fall of each breath. Curufin made no attempt to remove the wax, his lithe fingers tracing over the beads of dried drippings. 

“Thank you...”

Curufin said nothing in response and Findarato expected nothing to be said in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I take (and would love) requests!
> 
> Find me at tumblr @quinngreyy


End file.
